


Living With It

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, honestly, if that was the price Kili paid for bringing him back, it was one he could live with. (Very very loosely based on Pushing Daisies.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living With It

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the worst, omg, but I've got a Fall fanfic in the works and I'm still working on the next part of Brotherhood Of Man.
> 
> For a prompt at the kink meme:
>
>> Exactly what it says on the tin, an AU based on Pushing Daisies, where one of them's Ned and the other is Chuck.
>> 
>> Give me aaaaaall the unresolvable sexual tension.

Fili couldn't touch him. Ever.

But, honestly, if that was the price Kili paid for bringing him back, it was one he could live with.

They came up with ways to avoid running into each other or touching accidentally, calling to each other as they were coming and going and crossing a room, sleeping in separate beds, things like that.

Kili did miss kissing his brother, but he figured he could live with it. Fili disagreed, and, placing a sheet of plastic wrap between them, kissed Kili as soundly as he could.

...Okay, so Kili didn't have to live without that one.

Unfortunately, the constant wanting to touch Fili was made even worse by that event. He thought he could deal with it, but his fingers itched to touch him, and he couldn't, not without Fili dropping dead.

One week, two days, three hours, and sixteen minutes (and several dozen jerk-off sessions) later, Fili dropped a grocery bag containing two boxes of rubber gloves, a roll of plastic wrap, and a bottle of lube in Kili's lap before pointedly turning the shop's sign to "closed" and starting upstairs.

Kili grinned and followed Fili upstairs.


End file.
